Shadowhunter Survival
by district12divergentribute
Summary: I don't really know where I'm going with this, I'll just be writing as I go, there's no plan. I will be including Clary and Jace but they will not be main characters. I already know how they will be involved
1. Descovery and saving

The barrel of the gun followed my every move. I knew this day would come, just not so soon. I knew the person on the other end of the gun would shoot. I had to move fast. I called on the power of my ancestors and leapt into action. I double-back-flipped into the first man knocking him under the tires of a swerving car. Then I leapt forward and did a cartwheel, knocking two men into each other. I noticed that the man who had held the gun was lying on the floor, splattered in blood, and the gun loose in his hand. I dove out of the way of a charging body and dashed for the gun. But someone got there first, and yet again a gun was pointing at me. I felt rather then saw people closing in. My warrior soul sensing them.

I tightened the straps of my rucksack, I couldn't win this battle. But I could prevent it. I leapt into the air, easily clearing the heads of the men and dashed down the street, into darkness. I hurried cries behind me and footsteps chasing me down the street. They could run fast, but I faster. "She'll run out of energy, and then we'll catch her," a gruff voice pointed out. I gulp, their right, I could feel my body growing ever weary. I slow down knowing that I can't stop but I do have the distance between us to slow down.

As I turn the corner of my street, I can instantly see that somethings wrong. An evil presence has been here recently, like the aroma that reeks from Mr. Vincent. He has always stunk of it, and he moved here shortly after me. "Oh, fuck," I whispered to myself. I dash to the house next me and in the front garden my Mum, Dad and sister are being held captive by ' _the men'_.As expected, Mr. Vincent is standing at the front. "Hahahahaha. Finally you've caught up have you?" He comments, his laugh not reaching his eyes. As casual as I can I answer "Ahhh. One mistake I can see already" his family is right behind him, including his two children. At that I see him tense, "and what is that?" I lead into action running behind him and grabbing the two kids. "This. If you truly love them you will let my family go." I see the cogs in his brain turn as he thinks of a response. Then he turns around and tells all the men that they might as well leave.

I turned towards my stunned family and inform them that we are no longer safe here, "Pack a few bags, don't worry about clothes. Only get what you can carry, bring anything precious. You have 5 hours, DO IT FOR FUCK SAFE!" I tell them, as calmly as I can.


	2. The Institute

**A.N. Sorry the last one didn't have one of these, it wasn't going to be a fanfic, it just kinnda happened! When the story I was thinking of linked towards the Mortal Instruments I kinnda just posted it because I want to wright the story and I was enjoying doing so!**

When we stagger to the station we are loaded down with several bags of electronics and books, and other stuff of course. The station is pretty much empty, as is the train. You would expect it to be though; it is 1 in the morning. For the first time since I got back from school I properly look at the people I'm with. They all have dark shadows under their eyes, if only they knew the truth.

When we get off at Kings Cross the sun is just starting to rise. 'Mum' and 'Dad' are beginning to get suspicious. "Now come on darling, we really need to go home now!" they keep commenting, "We are going home, you just don't know it yet," I always reply. And I'm not lying. How am I supposed to tell them that everything they thought they knew isn't true, that I'm not their child and the reason that they don't properly remember my birth is because they never saw it? That the tattoos they saw me washing off my arms wasn't me turning into a Goth? All at once, it would overwhelm them, maybe even kill them.

When we at last arrive at the place I look on the large wooden door, traced with gold. It's been so long since I've seen them, but I now know I have no real choice. My companions look confused, of course, I forgot, they can't see the Institute's true beauty. The massive spires tower above me in a knotted pattern, the symbol of the Shadowhunters. "Hold my hand," I tell them, "And look again!" My sister clasps my hand and gasps, she can see.

I knock using the large gold knocker, and step back. It's swung wide open buy a man with blond hair and flexing muscles, behind him follows a lady with a wave of bright red hair and twinkling eyes. "So you finally came crawling back to us!" Jace teases, "Don't you wish," I mutter under my breath. Clary laughs "Wasso funny?" I demand "Sometimes you remind me of your father so much!" she replies

Yes. Clary, the famous daughter of Valentine is my mother and Jace Wayland, her strong irresponsible husband is my Dad. I ran away several years ago. My father was getting on my nerves, to put it simply… "So what changed?!" Jace asked, inquisitive, like me. "To put it simply I discovered that there is a pack of vampires living near me, the hard way," I'm a joker, like I'm told my father, I'm told, always like my father. Only my bright green eyes are like my mothers. I have my father's well-built body and wavy blond hair. My other siblings are more like Clary.

My father's ever cautious eyes spotted 'my family' "Mundanes?" It's a rhetorical question. If he's going there again so am I, "Got a problem?" I demand; he will not get the better of me. I see my father breath in, then out. I can imagine him counting to ten, he has not changed. Ever predictable he turned around and entered the threshold of the Institute. "He still hates me." I say, thinking out loud. "No," Clary says "After you left he blamed himself, he refused to eat or sleep for months. Sure you would comeback, on the outside he made out to be fine but he wasn't." I had forgotten that Shadowhunters don't need food, they, we, can survive without it for a while, but it's a big sacrifice. It puts you in a sort of coma; you don't have enough energy to do normal activities. I never knew. A small blossom of guilt rises inside me, I quickly push it down. He brought it upon himself. "I had no idea," I say miserably "But it still doesn't explain why!?" Clary sighs "Of course you had no idea, you weren't here and that's the point. To answer your question he's sees in you happening what he sees in you, he tries to stop history repeating itself. Do you remember Elvira?" I blush, of course I do, how could I forget? I nod. "How do you think she felt?" _Relief that I was gone, she never liked me_ I think, but out loud I say "I thought she would have just forgotten me!" I'm really guilty now "She went into mourning thinking that you didn't care about her what-so-ever, did you never see the way she looked at you?" I didn't, she didn't ever look at me, just with disgust whenever I talked. "I thought it was a one way love," Clary suddenly looks horrified "I just realised that yet again history is repeating itself, Jace and myself had the same misunderstanding, once he tried to make me hate him and I had no idea why. He didn't think I was worth him; he tried to make me leave and forget. And then he regretted it, as did I." Clary bursts into tears and Jace comes back and comforts her, as if she's fragile, and looks at me with annoyance. He slams the door, a sign I take to mean, come on in. I beckon to my scared and curious family and we enter the Institute.


	3. Pain

**A.N. Sorry it's been a while, I've just been so busy. I plan to make this longer to make up for the long gap.**

When I wake my sister is standing in our dark, murky room. She stands by the window and is sticking her hand out into the blinding sunlight. Her expression is one of mingled horror and curiosity. I don't even realise I'm doing it, but before I know it I'm standing next to her. Her hand is in the warm sunlight, charred and quickly disintegrating. She turns her hand slowly, staring at it. I yank her hand back into the room and find myself yelling at her "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOU COULD GET YOURSELF KILLED!" She cringes and I realise how loud I shouted.

I hear footsteps echoing down the corridor and Mum and Dad (Clary and Jace, my other parents left earlier saying that I was crazy) fling open the bedroom door and storm into my bedroom, runes and seraph blades blazing. I fling myself in front of my sister _they're going to kill her…they're going to kill her, they'll have to get through me first though_ is all I can think. My sister moves to step out from beside me but I yank her back behind me. I draw the seraph blade that I always keep in my pants out. I see Dad's eyes widen and I notice that Hannah's (my sister's) hand is poking out from behind me. I see Jace tense up, he's going to pounce.

Before he can move I leap over him and grab my mother dragging her to the darkest corner of my room. I hold my blade to her throat, making sure the blade glints in the light. "If you do it, life for a life," I inform my father. I'm not joking, and he knows it, I will quite happily slit her throat. He's tense, considering his options. All he can do, unless he wants her to die. My mother sags in my arms "Here we are again Jonathan, you could kill me. But last time it was your arms around me, not my sons," I see my father's eyes widen in shock; I can tell that his expression mirrors mine exactly. Then I notice someone lurking behind him.

My blade clatters to the ground as I recognise her, Elvira. She looks at me with disgust and I feel myself blushing. Suddenly I realise that me and my mother have switched places, with my blade in her hand. She shoves me onto the ground in front of my father (god she can be cold), who places his foot on my arms and chest, pinning me in place. "Bring the girl over," He commands. He literally kicks me aside as Hannah is handed to him like a prize.

I lie next to the desk and I remember the gun I put under it just in case I wanted to… you know. I grab it and stumble shakily to my feet. I point it weakly at my father "Leave her alone, it's not her fault," I murmur. He just raises an eyebrow at me, and I collapse on the floor in front of him "Please, for me," I'm begging now, for any use it'll do. My father bends down and yanks my tunic so that I'm facing him. He spits in my face and says, "You're despicable, letting her in," And then he binds my body to my bed-head using fire-ropes. Then he turns back to my sister… who is gone, she's totally vanished while we were talking. I let out a sigh of relief, she escaped. My new vampire sister.

Jace storms towards with his face a mask of fury, he roughly grabs me and I scream from the pain of the flaming ropes digging into my body, scarring me for life. I start to black out and all I hear is my mother scolding Jace for torturing me, then my father ordering me to be taken to the dungeons… then nothing.

When I wake I groan in the full body pain I'm feeling. I'm lying on a narrow, hard bed in a dark, dirty room. I force myself to stand and bite my lip to stop myself from screaming. As I struggle towards the entrance of my humble abode a dark shadow is cast over me. I look up, my father; I scramble away from him into a dark corner of my room, hiding myself from him. "We weren't going to hurt her, Clary once had a vampire friend, but I was curious about how she got in. You let her in, without permission and that isn't acceptable," He explains. He strolls into my cell and picks me up like a rag doll then flings me over his shoulder "Come," I almost scream from the pain he is causing my body, but I prevent myself, I won't give him that satisfaction.

 **A.N. Sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger, but all stories do that. Leave reviews on what you think, always welcome. I don't know where I'm going with this, but I just had an idea that her sister should have become a vampire and I kinnda just rolled with it. Hope you like it, though I'm not really sure whether Jace should have acted like that, but you know. Why not? Hope you enjoyed** **(smiley face)**


	4. A girl

**A.N. I felt like writing another one today, I'm sure you don't mind. Enjoy! (or not…)**

My father dumps me in a chair, and I freeze knowing where we are. I'm in the Shadowhunter equivalent of a court. I tense up as the Inquisitor strides towards me, Sword of Truth in hand. She gives it to me and says "You are Jamie Wayland, charged for bringing Downworlder's into an Institute without permission?" To which I wince and cautiously reply "Yes…" I can see my father smirking at me from over her shoulder and anger wells up inside me. "Why is this?" The Inquisitor asks, breaking me from my thoughts. Suddenly it all comes spilling out, the attach we had and the way we had to flee and the realisation that she'd been bitten. After I'm finished the Inquisitor informs me that the 'crimes I committed were not severe so it was down to my parents with what happened to me'. Gulp. This is not going to go well.

My father's eyes glint as my mother congratulates me, glaring at Jace for help. My mother guiltily informs me that Elvira wanted to keep me in her room…"WHAT, ARE YOU MENTAL? I THOUGHT THE DAYS WHEN YOU JUST SOLD YOUR CHILDREN AWAY WERE OVER. ANYWAY I THOUGHT THAT WAS JUST GIRLS!" I rage. I shove past them and run out of the building into the darkness of the night. As I stumble through the rain, I hear a voice. "You should go back, you'll enjoy it!" I turn, my sister. "Oh god, you're okay," I run towards her and hug her as hard as I can. Then a hand grabs my collar and yanks me backwards. Someone's lips tickle my ear as they whisper, "And where do you think you're going, my darling," Elvira. I shudder. She snaps her fingers and suddenly I feel myself following her, I can't stop myself. I try to make myself stop and fight, but something is stopping me from doing anything.

When I surface I'm chained to a table in a cold, damp room…naked. I squirm in my bonds. I don't like not having clothes on, and being chained to a table, of course. Soft high pitched giggles reaches my ears, a shadow looms above me. "Now it's just you and me, Jamie. Oh the things I've wanted to do to you, you have no idea," I open my mouth to speak, but she whips me with a fire coil I didn't notice she's been carrying before. "Tut-tut-tut, don't speak unless told to. Only I do the speaking, you just do the obeying," God I'm starting to hate fire by now. She starts loosening my bonds, when she finishes my feet I start hoping- "Na-ah, I'm not undoing your hands, you'll run then, like a naughty boy," She drags me my feet and commands me to follow her. I make to follow her then stop. I tense myself to run, she's not facing me. I start moving backwards and she says "Your being a naughty boy now, I don't like them," She whips round and lashes at me with her fire coil, which wraps itself round my neck and yanks me towards her. The pain is excruciating, it hurts every fibre of my body, and she knows it. She giggles telling me in her sickly voice "You're not getting away that easily, you know. You're going to be mine forever," She leans in and pulls me close, rubbing my back with her hands. Then she bends down and kisses me slap bang on the lips. I tense and squirm, I'm a man, and I must take control of the situation. As best as I can I push away from her. Her eyes grow dark with fury "Tut-tut, another rule broken, another pain suffered. That's enough for today, tomorrow we try again. See if you're going to be a good boy now!" Then she attacks me with her whip at least 37 times before I black out.

When I wake up I struggle to get up before remembering where I am. I glance around me, the demon's not here. I struggle with my bonds as I rock from side to side. Then I hear footsteps, I stop and look away from her. I just know she's smiling that horrible smile of hers. She stokes my private areas and it sends a shiver down my spine, I'm helpless here. "Today we'll be going to a little party! Don't you just love parties?! And remember no talking. You'll be in chains and I got you a nice little suit to wear as well! Your parents will be there, and so will my boss. He wants to meet you hehehehe!"

An hour later I find myself in a floating, puffy t-shirt and tight leggings. I've got heavy chains around my neck and my hands are banded together. There's a long chain from my neck leading to my captors hand. She's in a short-cut white dress. She takes her whip. When we arrive at the party everyone stares at me. I must be quite a sight. Everyone someone asks me what I'm doing I open my mouth to answer and get a whip of fire slapped across my face. After a while my head sags to my chest.

I feel eyes watching me, but this is different. I raise my head in hope. It's a short girl in a t-shirt and jeans. I feel my eyes begging for help. But she just melts into the crowd. I collapse onto the floor and curl n a ball. I'm starting to wish I didn't come back. Elvira whips me again and again, but I don't move, I refuse to let her win.

(? pov)

I mingle with the crowd. There are two people being the centre of attention, a boy and girl. The boy's in chains and being dragged around. He's wearing ridiculous love clothes and his blond head is hanging down. Then he lifts his head and his eyes lock with mine. His eyes plead with me for help. I ignore it and melt into the shadows. I watch his eyes try to find me in desperation. Again I ignore it. Then he collapses to the ground and curls into a ball. I freeze, still with shock. Then I gasp as the girl brandishes her whip and lashes out at the buy, tearing through his clothes and burning his skin. I notice dozens more scars covering his tense back, stretched white. I pale and leap into action.

 **A .N. Okay I admit I'm insane. Who do you think the girl is? What does she do? Also, raise your hand is you squirmed while reading.**


	5. Saved

**A.N. Sorry its been a little while, I've had homework and revision for a maths test.**

(? Pov)

I punch the girl in the mouth and blood forms at the corner of her sneering lips. She lashes out with her whip and I dodge away, crouched ready. I draw my seraph blade, and name it Jasmin ( **A.N. hehe I included her, you-know-who)**. I twirl around her stabbing and dodging, hacking away at her flesh. My pitch black hair waves around my face and before I know it she's dead.

I turn towards the boy to discover he's fainted. Boys… so weak. Mind you I don't blame him. I draw a quick iratze and skedaddle.

(Jamie pov)

When I wake up I'm in a strange place, I realise that I'm in a hospital and panic. I hate hospitals, too clean and stink of death. I wince from the pain on my back as I try to move. I realise I'm in different clothes, Shadowhunter ones, and relax. Then I freeze and tense up. There's a girl at the end of my bed, a beautiful one. A stranger. She smiles and I can't stop my face doing the same. I croak thanks, assuming she saved me. Then I realise she was the one I saw in Elvira's 'party'. "Oh, by the way my names Jamie," I tell her. "Mine's something private, I only tell my name to people I trust. YOU are yet to earn that trust! I was the one who saved you, btw, and you're welcome. You looked like you weren't enjoying the party, or your little mistress!"

 **A.N. Sorry this chapters so short. I'm not going to tell you the name of the girl for a while, though I know what it is. I want to make the moment really special when I tell you! Ideas for the other members of this Institute (it's in New York)? I'll use the best!**


End file.
